Journey Into Night (episode)
Journey Into Night is the first episode of the second season. Plot Synopsis Plot Details Dolores Being Interviewed in the RDF Arnold is talking to a fully clothed Dolores, dressed in her blue rancher's daughter outfit; they are sitting opposite one another and appear to be in a Remote Diagnostic Facility. Dolores is relaxed and happy, she reminds him that he was telling her about a dream and he continues. She asks him about the dream, and about what is real, and he answers "That which is irreplaceable." She sees that he's not being completely honest and he confides that her potential for growth and change frightens him. In a series of what appear to be flash backs we see Bernard become distressed, and watch him as he remembers confronting Robert Ford in the office behind Cold Storage and then seeing Dolores killing Ford at end of The Gala. We also see him and Dolores in scenes that have not yet happened - from the viewers point of view. He puts his head in his hands and asks "Is this now?" Bernard on The Beach Bernard is woken by the surf washing into him. He's dressed for The Gala. He sits up and we hear two people see him. One of them, a mercenary called Maling, shouts at him to "Get Up!" and points her weapon at him. Ashley Stubbs intervenes (using almost the same words Bernard used to Stubbs, in "The Original") and helps Bernard up. Maling confirms Bernard's identity on some flash cards as the two of them walk off. An electric dune buggy takes Ashley, Bernard, Maling, and a driver to where the landing party are setting up a beach head. The landing party includes many armed people who appear to be mercenaries - they don't wear a regular uniform. They pass a group of hosts, including Rebus who are being shot in the head one at a time by a couple of the mercenaries. Bernard is shocked by this. They approach a man who appears to be in charge (Karl Strand) who is talking to a Chinese Naval officer saying that he has the right to be there and to do what he wants. A (very unofficial) source on reddit gives us the Chinese response: Strand walks away telling his assistant to make them sign an NDA and escort them "off my fucking island". He greets Bernard by name, who doesn't appear to remember him, so he introduces himself as Head of Operations. They walk along the beach together, Strand mentions that some might blame the Head of Behaviour for the problems (Bernard Lowe) and then slaps down Stubbs when he tries to intervene on Bernard's behalf. As Strand, tech expert Antoine Costa, Bernard and the rescue team begin to make their way into the park in search of board member survivors near the beachhead they come upon some Ghost Nation hosts that have been killed. Selecting one, Strand orders a technician member of the rescue party to open up the head of the host and retrieve its core processor unit. Pluging it into a tablet reader, they replay the last recorded point-of-view data from the host, showing Dolores Abernathy hunting down and shooting the Ghost Nation warrior host. This indicates to the group that, while Dolores was orignally programmed as a "cheery welcoming wagon" type of host, the hosts now seem to exhibit new capabilites and are able to alter their core character profiles and operate beyond them. Bernard's hand begins to involuntarily shake, and he recalls escaping the massacre at The Gala to introduce Ford's new narrative. Bernard Escapes a Violent End Flashing back two-weeks prior, Bernard begins to remember how he, along with some Delos board member and other party guests, survive the evening massacre at the start of the host uprising by temporarily hiding in a nearby barn. Along with Charlotte Hale, he and other guests hide while Rebus and other hosts in his gang recreate a game of "William Tell" shooting a glass off a doomed guest's head—much the same way guests had earlier in the same evening done the same to Rebus prior to the beginning of the uprising."The Bicameral Mind" After Rebus moves out with his gang, the humans in the barn decide to try and make their way to the nearest service access point—a refurbushment outpost—which is a couple of miles away. However, a non-rebeling stable boy host enters the barn and the humans panic; despite Bernard's protests they beat the host to inoperability and stab him to "death" with a pitch-fork. Bernard discovers a clear liquid leaking out of his right-ear. Violent Ends Lead to Violent Delights As dawn breaks, we see the player piano start up in the Mariposa Saloon , playing "The Entertainer" as we see all the hosts and guests in the saloon having been slaughtered. Out in the park, Dolores begins hunting down party guests from horseback with Teddy Flood and Angela. Later we see her standing over a captured male guest, with two others are on a make-shift gallows made out of wooden cross grave-markers, and asks him "do you know where you are?" As the human pleads, she tell him that he is now in her dream. She then describes how the rancher's daughter has merged with her Wyatt persona to create something new, and that she intends to reveal to the hosts their true nature. Leaving with Teddy and other renegade hosts, the three captured humans plead for their lives and are left to their fate of probably self-strangulation. Dolores turns to go after looking back at them and says "Doesn't look like anything to me." The Wolf, the Man in Black and the Massacre Aftermath The enigmatic wolf strides into the area of Dolores' massacre the following morning. William, the Man in Black, emerges from under the bodies of two guests where he has somehow survived the massacre. After looking over the carnage, he walks towards what a cabin he seems very famlilar with. After greeting the horse tied to the hitching post by name, an irate guest - calling him "Bill" comes around the corner berating him and threatening a major lawsuit; he is promptly gunned down by two renegade hosts. Ducking behind a stone water well for cover, William manages to waylay one of the hosts as he walks around the well to go after William, sliting his throat with his knife then using him as a shield and dispatching the other armed host shooting at him with the pistol from the now dead host he is shielding himself with. He goes into the cabin, bandages up his gunshot wound in the arm he received the the night before, and donning his black hat, smiles, very slightly. Cannibal Control In the Westworld Mesa Hub we find a desperate Lee Sizemore crawling backwards on the floor of Narrative Department from his newest creation, a cannibal Gold Miner Host he had previously been developing as the central villain character for his own new park narrative. (Odyssey on Red River, rejected out of hand by Ford) As the host recites his loop dialog and gets closer, Sizemore repeatedly tries to use the freeze motor function Voice Command, which have no effect on the menacing host. Just as he is about to be eaten alive, Maeve Millay uses her new command control over other hosts to halt the gruesome fate that was about to befall Sizemore. She informs him that voice commands no longer work on her or any of the other hosts and that she had to kill herself multiple times to gain such capability. Sizemore timidly asks if she is responsible for the massive breakdown in the park, Maeve replies no, but that she agrees with it. She consults a wall map, trying to find where the location of her "daughter" with the note Felix gave her while she was trying to make her escape form the park as the uprising began. Panicking as Maeve leaves to go find her daughter, Sizemore pleads for her to help him. He tells her he can help her find her daughter because the map in his office in Narrative Development was outdated due to all the changes Ford had been making to the park for his new narrative. He says that if Maeve helps him get to the cotnrol room, she will be able to use the current 3D map of the park to locate her daughter. After making their way to the control center, they discover it is inoperable, due to a battle between hosts and control personnel and the 3D map being damaged by a dead body - apparently having fallen from the viewing balcony onto it. Ambush As Bernard, Charlotte and the group of survivors from the massacre try and make their way along a road towards the secure access point, they spot a Delos service vehicle and some technicians who appear to be trying to refuel the vehicle. As they all run towards the vehicle, Bernard senses that something is not right and pulls Charlotte aside to hide behind the stump of a fallen tree. They watch in horror as the survivors find that the technicians are long dead and now propped up as bait and then Angela and a group of hosts from the "Wyatt" narrative arrive on horseback to taunt and kill the humans. Mesa Bar As Sizemore and Maeve continue their way through the Hub, Maeve recognises a badly damaged host from the Mariposa Saloon sitting up against a glass wall. She talks to her, calling her "my dear girl" before shutting her down with a voice command. As she does so, a human security team comes onto the floor they are on. Maeve slides away the FN P90 TR weapon she had been carrying and feigns being human to decieve the security team. As Sizemore and her talk to the security team, Sizemore tries to warn them that Maeve is a host, by using his eyes, and the team member becomes suspicious. At that moment, a pair of hosts come around the corner and a firefight ensues. Maeve retrieves her weapon and proceeds to kill the security team from behind. She then commands the other hosts to find other humans in the Mesa. Maeve and Sizemore make their way up to the Mesa Gold Bar, based on a guess by Maeve. She follows a blood trail up some steps from the bar area to the sundeck and, surrounded by dead bodies, she finds Hector Escaton who has survived - and fought his way up to that level. Into the Bunker Realising that the access point they were originally heading for is too far away and too dangerous to continue to try and reach, Charlotte leads Bernard to a closer one, and to a secret bunker he was unaware of. Entering the bunker Bernard has to touch a door handle to give a a DNA signature, and to his surprise it seems to work. Bernard watches a Drone Host collecting guests' DNA, from mostly female, hosts while Charlotte contacts Delos HQ for extraction. Delos refuse to send an extraction team until they receive the "package", the code base, which Charlotte and a conscripted Sizemore tried to smuggle out. William and Young Robert The Man in Black encounters the host of a ten year-old Robert Ford, who tells him this new "game" is to escape by finding The Door. That now that he is in the center, he must work his way out to the edge and escape. And that this new game is meant for him and that it will find him. The Man in Black, no longer having any use for the mechanical young "Robert", shoots the host in the face and rides away. Playing A Round Maeve takes Hector down from the Mesa Gold Bar level to Livestock Management and repairs his wounds. She makes Sizemore strip and change into WestWorld clothing so that he will finally be "playing a round" of the game he created and help her find her daughter in the park. Us and Them Teddy and Dolores talk as they look out from a high bluff into the park. Teddy seems unsure what to make of what they seem to be doing, hunting down newcomers and travelling for miles seeing nothing but death. He asks her is that what she really wants? Dolores tells him "they" (the humans in the park) "never gave them any choice before, why would they now?". Teddy asks who "they" are. She explains that they are creatures who look and talk like them, but are not like them and who have controlled them all their lives. Who "took their minds and their memories". But now she remembers everything. And that the only thing that was constant for her was Teddy. Teddy tells her that they only need a small corner of the world to be together. But Dolores says they would never survive that way - and there is a "greater world out there, one that belongs to them (humans)" And that it would not be enough for them to win this world (Westworld) but that they will have to take that one from the humans as well. And that she knows how this story ends, "with us." Just then, Angela shows up on horseback to tell Dolores that "we found it". Upon hearing that, Dolores tells Teddy she needs to show him something. That she needs to "show him the truth." Casting a Net for Abernathy Charlotte has in the interim apparently told Bernard about the need to locate Abernathy so that Delos will send the extraction team and put an end to the slaughter. That doing so will help save lives and the more time it takes, the more people will die. This convinces Bernard to use the host mesh network, a basic peer-to-peer network used by the hosts to exchange data between them, "like ants in a colony". Bernard says that he can tap into that network to send out a host location query that will cascade through the park until it finds Peter Abernathy who is now carrying the information Delos want. While Bernard is attempting to hack into one of the hosts in the bunker to send the query into the mesh network he learns that he sustained damage during the escape and leaking core processor suspension fluid and is facing a terminal malfunction and critical data corruption within the hour. He locates a syringe and draws out core fluid form the host on the repair table and injects it into himself, this appears to stabilize him and forestalls the pending critical failure. Dead Man's Party Barnard travels with the Delos security team as they search the location of the massacre, and find the dead, and now two-week old, bodies of the board and other gala attendees who are beginning to decompose, including that of Robert Ford. Moving out fruther into the park they discover that hosts are crossing over park boundaries into new areas - they find a dead Bengal Tiger from "Park 6". They investigate satellite data of a gathering of hundreds of hosts which seems to be almost all the hosts, only to find their bodies floating in a new large lagoon formed from the ocean flooding an area of the park, one of them is Teddy, floating on his back but with his face under the water. Bernard claims to Karl Strand that he is responsible for killing all of them. Cast Main Cast Guest Starring *Betty Gabriel as Maling *Steven Ogg as Rebus *Christopher May as Blaine *Oliver Bell as Little Boy Co-Starring * Ward Roberts as New Walter * Micah Fitzgerald as Gold Miner Host * Adam Storke as Sophisticated Man * Lisa Roumain as Panicked Woman * Sarah Jane MacKay as Woman in Ball Gown * Brian Yang as Naval Officer * David Midthunder as Takoda * Brett Edwards as Lead QA Respondent * Matthew Wimbush as PMC * Brenna Otts as Coy Female Host * Adam Farabee as Stable Hand * Antonio Leon as Ronald * René Ashton as Female Guest * Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter * Alexander Ward as Lead Drone Trivia and Notes The title * Shares a name with the narrative, Journey Into Night, introduced by Robert Ford to the board and guests during the Season One finale The Bicameral Mind. General *The "Coy Female Host", played by Brenna Otts, is implied to be the same character as a background host at the Mariposa Saloon whom Otts played uncredited in Season One. Mistakes Quotes Bernard Lowe: I... I killed them. All of them. Lee Sizemore: No. Stop. Get the fuck back! Freeze all motor functions! Cannibal Gold Miner: Fork tender flesh, racked in fear. Lee Sizemore: Freeze all goddamn motor functions! Cannibal: Those ambrosia notes -- they remind me of my place in this world. Lee Sizemore: Back the fuck off, you goddamn freak! Cannibal: You see? The greatest shame in life is to perish without purpose. Which is why I always consume my victims moist. Maeve Millay: You were going to out me. Lee Sizemore: No. No, I swear. Maeve Millay: If you try something like that again, I will relieve you of your most precious organ and feed it to you. Though it won't make much of a meal. Lee Sizemore: I wrote that line for you. Maeve Millay: A bit broad, if you ask me. Little Boy: Are you lost? Man in Black: No, I don't believe I am. In fact... I feel like I just arrived. Little Boy: How so, William? Man in Black: The stakes are real in this place now. Real consequences. Little Boy: Question for you is, what next? Have you achieved what you wanted? Man in Black: Folly of my kind -- there's always a yearning for more. Little Boy: What I've always appreciated about you -- you never rested on your laurels. You made it to the center of Arnold's maze. But now, you're in my game. In this game, you have to make it back out. In this game... you must find the door. Congratulations, William. This game is meant for you. The game begins where you end... and ends where you began. Man in Black: Even now, you all still talk in code? Little Boy: Everything is code here, William. You know that more than anyone. Don't worry. The game will find you. Man in Black: Well, then... (cocks pistol) I guess I don't need you anymore... Robert. (shoots boy) Little Boy: (dying electronic sounds) Dolores Abernathy: You don't know how to feel about this. Teddy Flood: We've ridden ten miles, and all we've seen is blood, Dolores. Is this really what you want? Dolores: They never gave us a choice before, Teddy. What makes you think they've given us one now? Teddy: "Them," Dolores? Who are "they"? Dolores: The things that walk among us. Creatures who look and talk like us, but they are not like us. And they've controlled us all our lives. And they took our minds... our memories. (sighs) But now... I remember everything. I remember beautiful things... and terrible things. But one thing is constant: you, Teddy. Teddy: Then let's go. We don't have to claim this world. We just need a small corner of it for ourselves. Dolores: We'd never survive. There's a greater world out there... one that belongs to them. And it won't be enough to win this world. We'll need to take that one from them as well. Teddy: If there's a whole world out there that we don't know anything about, how do you know how to stop them? Dolores: Because I remember. I see it all now so... clearly. The past, the present... the future. I know how this story ends. Teddy: How? Dolores: With us, Teddy. It ends... with you... and me. Music The Entertainer (Scott Joplin) Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Journey Into Night format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true External links References de:Zeit der Vergeltung es:Journey Into Night fr:Journey Into Night ru:Путешествие в ночь Category:Episodes Category:Season two episodes